Tu miel en mi Panqueque
by fernyyuki
Summary: Darién termina con serena, ella descubre el motivo por que su relación termino, quedando completamente sola y Herida de todas las maneras posible.


Tu miel en mi panqueque

Capitulo 1

Sueños Rotos.I

Un joven de unos veinticinco años se miraba en el espejo antes de salir de su departamento para ir a ver a su novia. Tomo las llaves de su carro que estaba en la mesita y se fue al estacionamiento de su departamento. Mientras manejaba pensaba en lo que pasaría en los próximos minutos les daría las mejores cita del tiempo que llevaban juntos era lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de todo lo que hizo.

Se quedó mirando por el ventanal mientras ella estaba sentada en el restaurante que acordaron, suspiro esto iba ser complicado pero no podía hacer nada más tenía que ser sincero con el mismo.

Entro al departamento ignorando los mensajes que llegaban a su celular hoy sería el día de Serena, solo de ella y de nadie más con la mejor de sus sonrisas la saludo.

hola Serena ¿Cómo estás? Perdón por el retraso

muy bien Y tu ¿Cómo estás? Acabo de llegar.

Bien.

Sentía rabia por dentro como ella podía sonreírle de esa manera tan cálida cuando él había perdido aquello hace mucho tiempo. Él era una basura pero le gustaba eso, estaba viviendo su mejor momento. Y Serena ya no estaba en sus planes futuro quizás más adelante.

Comieron en silencio dándose miradas silenciosas, pero con diferentes pensamientos cada uno con un drama particular. Uno tenía inclinaciones de libertad y el otro con razones de amor.

Terminaron de cenar pagaron la cuenta y Darién la llevo al parque de atracciones, se subieron a la rueda de Japon, lo más alto que podían llegar en la vista podía ver todo Tokio desde ahí.

La miraba no podía dejar de hacerlo, desde donde estaban estaba permitido, todo estaba permitido, y la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso como si mañana ya no pudiera, estuvieron un rato así se olvidó por completo a lo que había venido desde un principio.

-vamos a mi departamento te necesito esta noche

Asintió ruborizada, esperaron que el juego terminara para poder tomar el carro y largarse de ahí, Darién estaba como un avión quería llegar pronto dijeran, lo que quisiera que era un canalla, que era un basura pero a él en esto momentos importaba bien poco.

Serena estaba en su cama ilusionada recordando la anterior se había quedado a dormir con Darien. Claro no era la primera vez de eso hacia hace mucho tiempo, después de todo llevaban siete años de noviazgo algo interrumpido. Saco su libreta de notas y reviso su lista de sueño.

Sonreía por que todo se estaba cumpliendo, como ella lo había escrito en unos minutos más se juntarían con Darién en el parque que conoció a Rinni, para el día había elegido algo sencillo, pero que le gustaría Darién. Eso era importante ahora que él iba a entrar a hacer el internado seguro habrían muchas interesadas en él.

Salió de su casa despidiéndose de su padre, todo era felicidad tomo el carro de su padre hacia un atrás había sacado la licencia para conducir, y se jactaba que era la mejor en lo único en realidad que destacaba Darien le decía que podía ser taxita. Esas eran una de las principales peleas que tenían ya que ella no quiso ir a la universidad, tenía que buscar un trabajo y siempre tenía una excusa para no hacer ninguna de los dos.

Se estaciono y espero a Darien normalmente llegaba tarde a las citas que tenían pero como ella no tenía nada más que hacer que esperar a su querido pues lo hacía mientras tanto alimentaba a las palomas, sonriendo con ellas. Cuando su novio llego y se sentó al lado de ella el saludo con un beso en la mejilla pero estaba demasiado distante.

-¿qué sucede estás enojado amor'? ¿Te paso algo?

-no es nada, Serena, bueno necesito que nos demos un tiempo no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti y comienza mi internado.

Para Serena sus peores miedos se estaban haciendo realidad estaba diciendo que no la amaba estaba rompiendo la promesa de amarla eternamente como había prometido no lo podía creer pero al mismo tiempo ella había prometido dejarlo ir si él no se sentía seguro en la relación y si ya no quería estar con ella.

-estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres

\- sí.

-que así sea entonces Darién.

-adiós serena y perdóname pero es lo mejor para los dos

-si tú lo dices.

Ella veía la silueta de Darien al partir, no derramo ninguna lagrima hasta que lo perdió de vista tenía que ser fuerte uno de sus sueño había terminado y no de una buena manera algo decía que ese tiempo sería más largo de lo que debiera ser.

Sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas juntándose con sus fluidos nasales, un dolor en pecho que no era la primera vez que lo sentía después de todo Darien había terminado con ella.

Hoy había reunión con las chicas nuevamente Rei se enojaría con ella por llegar tarde. Aunque ahora tenía un excusa de verdad pero no les contaría nada después de todo ellas le advirtieron que era probable que eso sucediera.

La reunión con las chicas no había terminado del todo bien. Rei y Lita se iban a estudiar al extranjero a perfeccionarse al parecer el grupo de las guardianas y amigas estaban llegando a su fin, o al menos por una temporada pero lo más le causó extrañeza era la actitud de Amy y Mina, era como si se estuviesen burlando de ella por alguna razón Amy había comenzado a hacer su práctica en el hospital donde estaba Darién y Mina se decidió estudiar enfermería cual fue la razón que tomara esa decisión nunca la entendía después de todo su sueño era ser cantante.

Con el paso de los días ya no las veía era como si ya no quisieran pasar tiempo con ella. Esperaba que la ausencia de Lita y Rei no se sintiera tanto porque estaría Amy y Mina pero no era así las extrañaba a todas. Dos de sus sueños estaban rotos y así se iba cayendo todo como un castillo de naipes mal construidos de alguna manera sentía que ella era la culpable de lo que estaba pasando. Al ser así con ese carácter tan débil y dejarlas a su libre albedrío

Había sido un día increíble para a pesar de todo extrañaba a su ex novio hoy día era el día de la semana que tenían citas. Y las chicas no estaban para distraerla estaba sola sus padres estaban en un viaje a Kioto junto con su hermano ella no pudo ir por el simple hecho de que se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó ellos ya se habían ido.

Ya era de noche tenía una excusa para ir al departamento de Darien después de todo aún tenía las llaves de su departamento con algo de suerte se había arrepentido de haber terminado con ella y volverían esta noche.

Estaba en la puerta del departamento y escuchaba unas voces y música empujo la puerta porque estaba medio abierta y ahí estaban en una tremenda fiesta, obviamente no estaba invitada comenzó a caminar entre la gente que estaba tirada en el suelo, producto del alcohol y las drogas que con sumieron cuando llego al cuarto de Darién algo la detenía específicamente las sonrisas de las mujeres que salían de ahí no era solo uno podía escuchar distintas voces.

Abrió la puerta y él estaba semi desnudo con dos de sus amigas y otra chica más que no lograba identificar con el mismo silencio que abrió la puerta salió de ahí conteniéndose para no llorar cuando estuvo lejos comenzó a correr por las calles hasta que llego donde estaba su carro, mientras manejaba los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y le dificultaba manejar por eso no se percató que un auto veía de frente provocando que se volcaran...

Estaba en un salón rodeada de personas que me miraban, un señor vestido de blanco alumbraba los ojos con una especie de linterna pequeña quería pedirles que me dejaran en paz pero mi voz no salía de hecho nada de mi estaba funcionando correctamente que había pasado para que quedara en estas condiciones. Solo recordaba una intensa luz y todo lo demás se había vuelto negro.

-puede hablar señorita

-sí, la voz salió demasiado aguda y chillona

\- la llevaremos para hacer algunos exámenes señorita Tzuquino.

\- mis padres donde están quiero verlos, Como se llaman nos ha costado mucho encontrar a su familia.

_Kenji Tzuquino y Ikuko Tzuquino

Dos de los médicos se miraron entre ellos y cambiaron el tema fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que algo había pasado pero en estos momentos sus ojos se cerraban solos quería volver a dormir.

Los exámenes no salieron como esperaban tenía un problema en la columna iba a necesitar mucha terapia para que pudieran volver a recuperar la movilidad en su totalidad, toda esa información la recibía con calma, no quería alterarse después de todo los doctores le decían que tenía solución con las fisioterapias y el trabajo de los kinesiólogos.

_encontraron a mis padres y mi hermano menor

_ Como le decimos esto señorita Tzuquino, pero sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico el mismo día que usted entro a pabellón.

Solo los miraba a ellos eso era imposible seguro se equivocaron de personas su mamá, su hermano, y su papá estaban vivos no podían morir ellos nunca la dejarían sola era lo único que tenía en estos momentos.

-creo que está equivocado mis padres no están muertos ni mi hermano eso es mentira porque si fuera verdad eso significaría que me dejaron sola.

\- lo sentimos muchos señorita

Y eso fue suficiente para Serena de derrumbo completamente y comenzó a gritar y a perder el control, toda la esperanza se había ido por completo, fue tanto que tuvieron que administrarle unos sedantes que la dejaron durmiendo por un tiempo.

Pasaron los días y Serena era sacada al patio del hospital en silla de rueda pero no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde ese día. Como no tenía a nadie que la fuera a buscar la dejaron en el hospital, los abogados de su padre pagaron el tratamiento después de todo ella era la única heredera una cuantiosa fortuna, como su padre había ido por razones de trabajo pagaron una indemnización a ella y cubría su estadía en el hospital y los estudios.

Los tratamientos de kinesiología comenzaron y un chico atractivo era su encargado que pasaba todo el día hablando mientras duraba la sección, el objetivo era poder hacerla hablar. Después de un tiempo Serena le pidió que ya no quería más quería descansar esa fue la primera vez que Sakano escucho la suave voz de Serena.

Continuara...


End file.
